How We Meet
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: This fic for my senior who request it :  it's about my OC Mika with her partner went to Real World and met the villain guy, Reiji with his black Agumon
1. Chapter 1

Yay! finally I'm made it and I hope my senior will love it :) well, this story isn't related any digimon season, manga or games so hope you enjoy this fic :D

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON (but I own Mika Fauziah)

How We Meet

Reiji, a 14 years old boy with red and black hair walking on the street with a Black Agumon who wear a black hood. The stores were quiet and nice but Reiji felt lonely now. He had nothing to do with his power...

Then a black dimensional hole appear next to him, Reiji and his Digimon prepared for battle but then a girl appear and knocked him.

"WADOOOOOW!" she screamed.

Then she realized she was in the top of him. They both blushed hardly. A flying bird digimon appeared nest to her and yelled at her.

"BAKA Mika! you know we-" she stopped blabbering when she saw her partner was in the top of a mysterious and evil looking guy.

"Holy How! What are you doing!" said the bird Digimon.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Gome!" the girl immediately stand up and bowed apologized to him. He just let out a sigh.

"Next time be careful..." he said coldly as he started walked away from her with his black agumon.

"Okay!" she said as she rushed to go somewhere but then accidentally she hit **a**stake.

BAAAANG!

Of course this make Reiji and Black Agumon shocked.

"Err...Reiji..."

"yeah?"

"Should we look after her?"

"Why should I? since when you care about that mysterious girl..."

"Well, She have Digimon that we never seen before beside she could be a spy or something..."

"You're right..." he nodded as he helped her get up.

"C'mon, you...okay?" he look at her eyes.

She eventually got up and her eyes sparked. "OH WOW! You're so nice! thank youuu! no one ever do that to me!" she said as she jumping around me.

"Gheez! Are your head still dizzy after we transferred with Dimensional Hole?" said the bird digimon annoyed as she hit her head with her partner which make her unconscious.

"Sorry! Mika always error like that after we traveling but thanks help us!" said the digimon politely to them.

"Who are you anyway?" said black Agumon curiously.

"I'm Yurimon! and this is Mika Fauziah, we are partner! And we were travelling a lot! And it's not ordinary travelling! We travelled to other dimension!" she blabbering. Then Mika woke up.

"Uuuh~ where am I?" said Mika as she open her eyes and looking around her.

"We-we in Shibuya street..." said Reiji.

"REALLY? OH WOW! WE'RE IN JAPAN NOW!" she screamed and jumping again. They sighed.

"Yuri-chan! Let's SHOPPING!" Mika said with her hyper tone.

"You mean Window Shopping..." said Yurimon

"What you mean by said that!"

"Gheez! JUST LOOK AT YOUR POCKET! Do you even have money?" Mika eventually searching her pocket.

"Hehehehe you right... I guess we're too long in Digital World..." Mika smirked.

'Digital World...' thought Reiji.

Then Yurimon hit her head. "NOW WE'RE DOOM! How can we eat and where we will sleep! we even didn't have any mission in here!" Reiji make a suspicious eyes at her.

'Mission...?'he thought deep, he suspect she was from **an**evil organization or spy... he must do something before something bad happen...

"Oke! Thanks for helping us and see you" Mika started walk away.

"Wait!" said Reiji, they both looking at him.

"What?"

"Uhh... you guys new in here right? You didn't want to get lost right? Umm... maybe we can help you since I have partner too..." said Reiji nervously.

"Really..well, boy like you want help us...? that strange..." said Yurimon, Mika just nodded.

"But I can give you food and place for sleep..." he offering to her, Mika seems interest.

"Really?" she asked.

"wait wait partner! do you think that really strange to believe him? Since we just met him today!" her digimon still didn't agree**.**

"Fine! If you want buy something you can ask me..." reiji didn't give up yet. Trying to convinced them so he could observe their suspicious moves.

"REALLY? WE TAKE THAT!" said Mika

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU IGNORE ME!" said Yurimon as she begin pecked her in thousand times.

"AUW AUW AUW!" said Mika with hurtful tone.

'Gheez! You never did this before...' whisper black agumon to his partner.

'Because she said about mission, I smelled a new enemy here...' whisper back Reiji.

Reiji thought Mika like a dress shop or any romantic place but then...

"LOOK! LOOK! THERE IS A DIGIMON ACTION FIGURE THERE!" screamed Yurimon as she disguised to a very fat parrot.

"WOOOW! HELL YEAH! LET'S HUNT IT!" replied Mika while Reiji and Black Agumon tired carrying her shop bags.

"Gheez! Can you guys wait us!" cringed Black Agumon.

"but but if we don' hurry! the digimon will sold out!" said Mika panic but then Reiji grabbed her shirt from behind.

"It will not sold out Mika, give us a time for breath first okay..?" he said with devilish tone. Mika just nodded nervously.

"Ooooh! Sorry sorry!" she bowed to him again. He just let out sighed.

"By the way, what your name?" said Mika innocently.

"Yeah, you so stupid Mika! You even didn't know this guy's name or even his profiles! How can you let him around you like that? Without me maybe you ended up-"

"Hey! But he's good person!" said Mika defending him.

"How do you know..?" she teased.

"His eyes!" she said as she dazing him which make him blushed. He never let a girl being close with him.

"Uhh... well, my name is Reiji..." he spoke.

"And I-"

"I know, you're Black Agumon, virus attribute, Dragon Clan or reptile type. Level Rookie and your attacks similar to Agumon..." said Mika, Reiji and Black Agumon's mouth dropped.

"Gheez! If I ask about math..." "No no no! Don't make my head dizzy!" she pleaded her. The bird digimon just laughed.

"Oke! Let's continue!"

"Wait but where again? I mean all the toys and games shop we visited!" said black agumon.

"Who said we hunting toys and games again...now is COMIC TIME! Gosh! I bet there is a lot of comic I will read it!" said Mika hyper like usual.

"yeaaah! Don't forget about novel too..." said Yurimon as they rushed to library and bookstore. Reiji and balck agumon sweat dropped.

"nyam nyam!" she chew the ice cream reiji bought to her after they finished shopping. They were sitting on the bench in park.

"Gheez! You're so energetic and making you forget your stomach crawling!" protested Yurimon.

"Ehehehe... sorry..." she smirked again.

"So how old are you?" Reiji sai without realize he was curious about her.

"Me...well,umm..." she thinking.

"Gheez! How can you forget your own birthday! You're... maybe 15 years old,umm... in a few months maybe you will 16 years old" she's thinking too but interrupted when Mika hugged her.

"Aww~ you remembered it! You did care for me!" she said.

"w-what! I keep remember because I KNOW You have weak memories and I tried to help it!" she blushed and trying to get away but Mika still wont let her.

Reiji amazed how they close 'Maybe they were in hard journey and difficult place before... nah! I still think she's not ordinary. I mean that dimensional hole aura too strong and an ordinary human can get killed by it... how can she survived?' he thought deeply but then Mika interrupt him by waving her hands in front of his face.

They were walking to Reiji's apartment. As Reiji unlock and open the door, Mika and Yurimon burst to his house and running.

"Hey! Calm down please!" said Reiji.

"Woah! Your house so tidy and not too small!" she excitedly said. He just shook his head.

Black Agumon prepared the futon for them as Reiji prepared the dinner and Mika was taking shower with her partner, Reiji heard them giggling and arguing. A pervert side of him want to take peek but then he remembered she just a stupid and innocent girl, nothing special on her.

Mika was wearing Reiji's shirt which making him blushed, he never met any girl wearing his shirt and she looked little gorgeous because he could see her curve little.

"what are you looking at?" she said innocently to him.

"n-no! N-nothing..." he spoken with red face.

She ate Reiji's cooks, never ever she ate this things. Rushing like a pig, she took some bite on it, "nyom nyom! This sooo delicious! I love it! you da BEST!" she said with a full food in her mouth. Their sweat dropped.

Then Mika crawling with her partner again in her futon and can't keep quiet.

"Gheez~ guys can you sleep quietly?" said Reiji.

"OK!" she said as she immediately sleep with her partner.

Reiji cannot close his eyes while Black Agumon was sleep soundly and drooling. Then he peek a look to the girl, she was sleeping nicely and smiling while hugging her partner who drooling too.

'she is having a nice dream...' he thought. He never let a girl sleep in his room because he never made any friends with anyone... but this girl, why she is different from any girl he's meet? Girls crawling to him because he was good looking and smart, but he act coldly to them because they didn't know the real Reiji was. Mika was different story, she act like child, happy and hyper... and very stubborn, she was kind person too, her partner was a high temper and careful type but she has kind heart as well...

He was confused, is she really dangerous? Or she just acting? He was in deep thoughts until he finally closed his eyes.

To Be Continue...

REVIEWS N REVIEWS!

Sorry for the mistake grammar but sure next time I will fix it :D and for those who didn't understand about this fic Send me messages or in email so I will explain to you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! finally I can continue this fic! well yeah, that the beginning of their adventure! hope you will enjiy the next chapter

Chapter 2

Reiji and Mika started walking on the park.

'She have been in here for 3 days and she hadn't show her true power... Gheez... .How could I know her power? I still sense she's not ordinary girl...' he was in deep thought.

Then Mika's Digivice on her wrist rang, Mika quickly look at it and release her flying skateboard.

"Hey! What are you doing and where are you going!" said Reiji confused.

"A digimon approaching, I'm sure it's my enemy..." said Mika with serious tone. Reiji never saw her face like that, she always clumsy and innocent.

"Wait! Let me join!" he said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Okay!" she said as she let him ride it behind her.

"Hold on tight Okay? I'm really fast player.." she said with cocky tone then she blasted to sky and when the target place. Reiji was little panicked because he never ride these things and he quickly hugged her which make Mika blushed, she never been hugged by human specially guy.

When they arrived, Reiji jumped to ground.

"Are you okay? Well, first ride always make our head dizzy..." she said as she handed him a tissue.

"It's okay..." he said as he stand up and now he remembered he left his Black Agumon.

"Looking your partner, It's okay! She with my partner now!" she said as she pointed his digimon on the sk ride her digimon.

They finally fall to the ground.

"Gheez! you're SO HEAVY!" yelled Yurimon frustrated.

"Sorry..." said Black Agumon as he scratching his head.

"There is no time for chit chat now, let's prepared!" he said as he explored the empty area in the middle of factory.

Mika give her a drink stamina for digimon and started use her digivice to scan around the place.

"What are you doing?"

"I was scanned if any digimon landed here... hum... I didn't find any footprints.." she sighed.

"But I smell a Digimon!" said Yurimon as she begin to follow the scent.

"Hum... This scent is Mutant Digimon, I think the type is Machine Digimon... judging by quality, it Champion Level digimon with Data attribute.." she said as she scanned the air.

'Impressive... but she just using the digivice right? No need to surprised about that..' thought Reiji.

As they walk to inside factory who is empty and dusty. They stepped for few blocks then Mika immediately move back.

"Hey! what are you doing!" he whispering to her annoyed.

"Shuush! There is a trap!" said Mika with serious face. Reiji totally speechless.

"How do you know?" said balck agumon doubt them. Mika pulled a small ball and throw it. Then the ground in front of the show the hidden hole and another dangerous trap.

"Wow!" amazed Black Agumon.

"This ball show the hidden traps in dark place and it will disappear for minutes, Yurimon! Remembered it!" command Mika as She grabbed Reiji's hand, he quickly blushed.

"Get ready!" she said with taunting tone.

"For what!" he annoyed.

"RUUUN!" she exclaimed as they running and following Yurimon. They did passing many hidden trap and arrived at final room.

"Now Yurimon Shinka!" she yelled as her digivice glowed.

"Yurimon Shinka! Sayurimon!" said the bird digimon as she turned more big and more mature body with a few equipment on her. Mika scanned the room as the smoke appear between them.

"Hold your breath Reiji! This smoke have deathly poison!" she said as she pulled a 2 mask for human and 2 mask for digimon. 'Where the hell she get that!' Thought Reiji.

When they calmed, Mika closed her eyes to use her instinct to find the Digimon.

Sayurimon flew and use her "Flowing Wind" to wuush away the poison smoke and the smoke went away.

She pointed to a dark edge of the room and Sayurimon unleashed an final attack "Burasuto no kaze!" and hit directly to invisible Digimon. The hidden Digimon showed himself in front of them.

IT WAS PORCUPAMON!

"Ge GE GE! I never thought a brat kid like you would get me!" said the ugly digimon.

"Ha! Just admit you was doubting on me and now you get what you deserve!" said Mika with winning tone.

"Hum... I was planned this factory will be our secret base but it failed BECAUSE OF YOU! And now you pay the price!" it said as it jumped and a lot dark guardromon sorround them.

"What the hell!" surprised Black Agumon as Reiji prepared to battle.

"Tch! I know you using your stupid old trick, gheez! Even you reborn, you still use same old way...' annoyed Mika.

'Well, you know me, hehehehe... beside I don't have choice either! I do want to show you m new power but I don't want to end you so easily~ see you!" it said as it faded aay.

"Just said you scared to lose Bakamon..." mumbled Sayurimon.

"Mika, I want you to take over and let me finished these digimons!" command Reiji.

"WHAT! Are you saying I'm still too weak to defeat this pesky brats (sorry Guradromon) and you COMMAND me to get out of here!" yelled Mika as the black Guardromon prepared their attacks.

"Mika! There no time to argue! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" he yelled at her. She finally gave up and ride her partner and flew away.

"Get ready Blackie..." Reiji said as his digivice glowing.

"Anytime partner!" said Black Agumon as he fired up.

"MATRIX EVOLUTION!"

"BLACK WARGREYMON!" he smashing the Guardromon.

He using his "Dramon Killer" and smashed them. He keep shooting "Dark Gaia Force" to them while he flying on air.

After half of them fainted. The rest of Black Guardrmon gathering and evolve to Black Hi Andromon.

'Tch! They warp digivolve..' thought Reiji.

Meanwhile...

"Mika, you know we wont let them like that..." said Sayurimon.

"I dunno what he thinking! I mean he tied to be hero there? let those Black Guardromon teach him lesson..." she said as she annoyed.

"Gheez! Mika, I never know darkside will take over you..." teased Sayurimon.

"I just... don't believe it..." she confused. Should she help him or let him?

"Aaargh!" Reiji screamed as Hi Andromon punched him and unleashed "Atomic Ray" to him and blasted.

'Shit... I don't know he was that strong...' Thought Reiji.

"Don't give up Rei, I still can fight..." said Black Wargreymon even he was half damage. He unleshead his Dark Gaia Force again to him but he was able to dodge it and threw it back to them.

"Gah!" annoyed Black Wargreymon as he unleashed his "Tornado attack" but then Andromon shoot the "Atomic Ray" again and make Black Wargreymon's attack broke and he fall.

"Ugh... I think I can't hold any longer..." said Black Wargreymon.

"No! Hang in there!" said A girl voice as she appeared with her partner and jumped in front of him.

"Finishing him off!" command Mika to her partner as she pick small bottle and splashed it to him.

Black Wargreymon eventually feel stronger than before and his wound healed.

"Hope you okay now...' said Mika while looking her worriedly. Reiji blushed.

Sayurimon keep attacking him but still wont work.

"Hum... this Hiandromon is corrupted and Machine... Machine weak at water and fire... GOTCHA!" said Mika as she scanned the room.

"What are you doing!"

"Factory sure have pipes full of water right? Because this palce is dusty and dark we can't see it so...AHA! I found it! Sayurimon slashed it" she command as she pointed to the air. Sayurimon nodded and unleashed "Shuriken Air" to the hidden pipes and the pipes was broke and spread water and perfectly hit Hi Andromon.

He moved become uncontrolled and paralyzed.

"Okay, to knock his defense, you need to burned it!" she said as she as she pulled a lot chilli and feed it to Sayurimon.

"What are you doing...again?" said Black Wargeymon confused.

"You will see..." she said as Sayurimon flew to in front of HiAndromon.

"Sayurimon BURST MODE!" shout Mika in hyper tone. Reiji and BlackWargreymon's sweating dropped.

"VERY HOT CHILLY FLAME!" said Sayurimon as she burning him. HiAndromon eventually burned and his machine defense's dropped down eventually.

"Now! Use your Dramon Killer!" command Mika as she pointing it's chest.

:"Got it!" said Black Wargreymon as he flew to it and unleashed his attack "DRAMON KILLER!" he said as he crushing the machine Digimon to piece of data and it turn to be a lot digitamas.

"We Win!" said Mika and Sayurimon exclaimed.

Reiji walk together with Mika after bought her some hot dog and she ate it nicely. Reiji full of bandage in his legs, arms, and shoulders. Yurimon and Black Agumon was chatting behind them while carrying a lot digitamas.

"Hey Mika..." he finally spoke.

"Yeah?" she look at him.

"I-I.. I'm sorry for underestimate you, I just don't want you to get hurt..." he said.

Mika just smiled to him. "Wow! You finally realized! Ehehehehe~ you know you can count on me!" said Mika cockily. Reiji's sweat dropped.

"Actually, I wanted to said to you... Maybe started today I walk with my own path, so thanks for everything you give me since 3 days ago we met and I hope you will stronger more other day." she said as she started to walked away from him. Reiji shocked what he said and without thinking he grabbed her hands.

"Wait! What do you mean by said that!"

"Well, seems my enemy too dangerous to you so if I keep with you then probably they will attack you too so I don't want you to get hurt because of me..." she said with serious tone and look his eyes.

"Are you underestimate my power? well, last time I almost die but that because I let my guard down. I'm not that weak and I will prove it to you later, and...I-I need you..." said Reiji as he blushed what he said last time and looking away. Mika was surprised.

She immediately hugged him tightly which make him stunned. "Aw~ you do need me? thanks so much! I never heard a guy said to me like that! From now I promise wont leave you alone and We're partner now! We always working together starting now!" she blabbering while hugged him which make him uncomfortable. Their Digimon just watched them.

"Uh... Can you let me go?" said Reiji as he feel uneasy being watched by their own digimon.

"Oh Sorry" she immediately pulled away.

"Okay! Let's send this digitamas back to Digital Wolrd!" she said as she holiding the digitama.

"but how?" ask Black Agumon.

"With this!" she said as the Dimensional Digital Hole open beside her.

"Just throw it like this!" sh said as she throw the digitama to it's hole.

"What the hell!" surprised Black Agumon as he helped them. Reiji's mouth dropped.

After they finished. Reiji look at her.  
>"How you can open Dimensional Hole like that?" Mika just gigled.<p>

"Actually I can open it by myself since I can't stopped this stupid hole appearing beside me... well, beside if this place safe, the Dimensional hole will show up and send me to other place."

"Wait second! Then you mean you can go home by yourself?" said Black Agumon.

"Actually, After the day we met, I can go home but since there is still stuff that I wanted to do so I decide to stay in here for couple days but then my enemy know I'm here so hehehehe! Well,yeah I can't leave this place like that! I NEED to make sure I kick out all Digimon bad ass in here!" Said Mika proudly.

Reiji just shocked what she said. He supposed to let Mika go...

"Gheez! You sound like Masaru..." said Yurimon.

"You mean my Sempai from DATS? Yeah! He's awesome and he teach me how to punch those bad Digimon! I even have Digsoul! That so awesome! Too bad I can't stay in there for long time since my mission done and I'm sure they can handle it..." she said as she smiled.

"By the way Let's celebrate this together!" said Yurimon and pointing to Karaoke Club.

"Yeaaah!" Mika agreed same like Black Agumon. Reiji just realized she was the troublemaker and make his boring day become very unusual day.

To Be Continue...

yay! poor Reiji! sorry Reiji! you destined to be together with her! ahahaha! so please share your opnion in REVIEWS!


End file.
